fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Sue/Supports
With Sin C Support *'Sin:' Lady Sue, please step back. It's not wise to linger around the front. *'Sue:' Sin, this is a battlefield. I have to go up front to fight. *'Sin:' I will do the fighting. You must think of your safety. *'Sue:' My archery skills have gotten much better than before. I'm sure I can be of help to the army. *'Sin:' I have orders from the Silver Wolf to keep you safe. I will not allow you to put yourself in danger. *'Sue:' ...Yes. I will do as you say. *'Sin:' Thank you. *'Sue:' You sound like Grandpa when you argue with me. *'Sin:' Of course. The Silver Wolf is whom I respect the most. B Support *'Sin:' Lady Sue, you're still staying up front, aren't you? *'Sue:' I understand your concern, but I can't be just sitting around doing nothing, either. I can't stand simply watching the others fight while I hide in safety. *'Sin:' I do understand how you feel. But Lady Sue, please don't push yourself over the limit. You are the clan's last hope. *'Sue:' Then that is more the reason I should go up front and fight. *'Sin:' That depends on the place and time. Not everyone will follow somebody just because he is fighting in the front lines. Lady Sue, we have a goal. We must gather our people and reconstruct the Kutolah clan. Please do not forget that. *'Sue:' You, too. *'Sin:' Huh? Me? *'Sue:' I don't want you to push yourself over the limit to protect me, either. I am not the only one working to reconstruct the clan. *'Sin:' Yes, you're right. I shall remember that, my lady. *'Sue:' Thank you. Do you promise not to stress yourself? *'Sin:' Yes. A Support *'Sue:' Sin, are you all right? *'Sin:' What is the matter, Lady Sue? You don't look well... *'Sue:' I heard you were ambushed... *'Sin:' I'm not hurt, my lady. *'Sue:' ...Sin, I want you to retreat to the back lines. I will take over for you. *'Sin:' What are you saying, Lady Sue? It should be the other way around! *'Sue:' I've made up my mind. You're going to step back. *'Sin:' But... *'Sue:' Retreat to the back lines, Sin! This is an order. *'Sin:' Is something wrong? You're not acting like yourself. *'Sue:' ...Everyone... They were all killed by Bern... I couldn't even track down the traitor in our ranks, and...our clansmen were all killed, right in front of my eyes... I was helpless, Sin. I don't want to experience that feeling again. I don't want to lose you! *'Sin:' Lady Sue... *'Sue:' You must not die before I do. Understood? *'Sin:' I was ordered to protect you, Lady Sue. There is no way I would leave you and die. *'Sue:' Do you promise? *'Sin:' I shall swear to Father Sky and Mother Earth. With Fae C Support *'Fae:' La la laaa ... Oh! It's Sue! *'Sue:' You look like you're having fun, Fae. *'Fae:' Yes, Fae's having lots and lots of fun! Fae gets to play outside, now! *'Sue:' Is that what's fun? *'Fae:' Yeah. Fae was never allowed to play outside before. *'Sue:' Never...? You always stayed indoors? *'Fae:' Uh-huh. *'Sue:' I...see. *'Fae:' La la la laa... *Fae leaves* *'Sue:' Always inside... She never knew the blessing of the Sky or the warmth of the Earth... B Support *'Fae:' Sue! *'Sue:' What's wrong, Fae? *'Fae:' Can Fae ride on your horse some time? *'Sue:' My horse? Of course, you can ride her now... *'Fae:' No, not now. Roy told Fae not to bug the others! *'Sue:' I see... *'Fae:' Yeah. There's a place Fae wants to go on the horse! *'Sue:' Where? *'Fae:' A place with lots of pretty flowers! Or a place where the sun's Sining and it's all nice and warm! *'Sue:' ...All right. We'll go sometime. *'Fae:' Yay! Thank you, Sue! A Support *'Fae:' Sue! *'Sue:' Fae? *'Fae:' Fae wants to go to lots of other places, too! Fae wants to learn more about the big outside world. *'Sue:' ...... *'Fae:' Sue... *'Sue:' Yes... Once this war is over, we can go to many different places. *'Fae:' Really? *'Sue:' Yes. There are many things in this world that have been nurtured by the Sky's blessings and the Earth's warmth. We can go see all those things. *'Fae:' Hmm... Fae doesn't get it. *'Sue:' You'll understand when you get a little older. I know you will. With Dayan C Support *'Sue:' Grandpa. *'Dayan:' Sue? What's wrong? *'Sue:' I must apologize. *'Dayan:' Because you couldn't get all of our clansmen to escape? *'Sue:' ...... *'Dayan:' There was a traitor among us. It couldn't be helped. *'Sue:' Yes, it could. I am the granddaughter of the Silver Wolf. I had to be able to lead our clansmen to safety, no matter what the situation. But I... *'Dayan:' I'm the one who gave you those orders. It is my responsibility. *'Sue:' But... *'Dayan:' Did you abandon your fellow clansmen and flee all on your own? *'Sue:' Never! When the enemy appeared, I rushed at them to make time for our people to escape. But that was a decoy... The enemy's main forces were stationed right where everyone fled to... *'Dayan:' Good. You did your best. I'm sure you can't forget it so easily, but you must at least get over it. *'Sue:' Yes... I'll try. B Support *'Dayan:' Sue, are you feeling better now? *'Sue:' ...... *'Dayan:' I see you're still suffering over it. Well, I suppose you can't get over it that easily... *'Sue:' I... I just let our people... *'Dayan:' ...Sue, let's go out for a long ride after this battle. *'Sue:' A long ride? In a time like this? *'Dayan:' Especially in a time like this. You could get yourself killed fighting with other things occupying your mind. Do you understand? *'Sue:' Yes. But... *'Dayan:' You must listen more carefully to the voice of Father Sky and Mother Earth. We humans are but tiny creatures compared to the size of the great Sky and Earth. Haven't I always been telling you this? *'Sue:' But I am listening...! *'Dayan:' No, you're only listening to your own voice. We're leaving for a while after this battle. Understood? *'Sue:' ...I'll do as you say. *'Dayan:' Good girl. A Support *'Dayan:' You look a lot better now, Sue. *'Sue:' Yes. I still can't forget that I couldn't rescue our fellow clansmen, but I've decided not to dwell over the past anymore. I'll look towards the future. *'Dayan:' Ah, it seems that you've learned something from our ride the other day. *'Sue:' I was able to listen to nature's voices for a change. *'Dayan:' Good! I couldn't stand seeing you look so distressed. *'Sue:' I never had such a look on my face. No one ever told me that. *'Dayan:' The others wouldn't know, but I would. I'm your grandfather. I've known you ever since you were born. *'Sue:' Oh... Grandpa. *'Dayan:' What? *'Sue:' Thank you. *'Dayan:' I was only doing my duty as your Grandpa. *'Sue:' Yes, I know. With Roy C Support *'Roy:' Phew, I've finished outlining the troops' positions... *'Sue:' Master Roy. *'Roy:' !? Oh, Sue. *'Sue:' What's the matter? You have a strange look on your face. *'Roy:' No, it's just that I was a little surprised that you came up and spoke to me. *'Sue:' Oh? *'Roy:' Yeah... I never see you speaking with other people. You don't like talking that much? *'Sue:' That's not the case. *'Roy:' It isn't? *'Sue:' It's just that I like talking with other things more. *'Roy:' Other things? *'Sue:' The breeze, the trees, the sky, the brooks... They are all speaking to us. *'Roy:' They are? *'Sue:' Yes. If you listen, you'll hear them. You can't hear them because you're not listening. See you. *'Roy:' Huh? I thought you had something to tell me... *'Sue:' I just told you. *'Roy:' What? *'Sue:' Be sure to listen to nature, and you'll hear all sorts of voices. You'll feel better after that. If you're stressed all the time, you won't be able to hear anything. *Sue leaves* *'Roy:' Sue... Was she trying to cheer me up because I was tired...? B Support *'Roy:' Sue. *'Sue:' Master Roy? *'Roy:' Thanks for cheering me up the other day. *'Sue:' ...You look better. *'Roy:' What? *'Sue:' Your feel...it's become better. *'Roy:' My feel? What do you mean? *'Sue:' It has become softer. *'Roy:' Do you think so? I can't really tell. *'Sue:' Perhaps things like these cannot be recognized by those who work the land as compared to those who run through it. *'Roy:' ...... *'Sue:' What is it? *'Roy:' It's the first time I've seen you smile. *'Sue:' Really? *'Roy:' Yes. Your smile has a good 'feel' to it, too. *'Sue:' ...Thank you. A Support *'Roy:' What are you going to do when this war is over? *'Sue:' I'll return to Sacae. *'Roy:' But the Kutolah clan was destroyed by Bern... *'Sue:' We'll gather everyone together again. Perhaps there is no more Kutolah clan, but not everyone of the Kutolah is dead. *'Roy:' Well...I guess that's right. *'Sue:' Why do you ask? *'Roy:' I was just thinking that if you don't have any place to go, you can come to Pherae. *'Sue:' Pherae...your hometown. *'Roy:' Right. It's not a huge city, but it's a nice and peaceful place. *'Sue:' Yes... But my heart is the plains of Sacae. *'Roy:' Oh, okay. But if you ever change your mind, just tell me. *'Sue:' Master Roy. *'Roy:' Yes? *'Sue:' Thanks for cheering me up. *'Roy:' You're very welcome. With Wolt C Support *'Wolt:' All right, where's the next enemy... *'Sue:' ...... *'Wolt:' ? Do you need something, Sue? *'Sue:' You use a bow, too. *'Wolt:' Yeah, I do. *'Sue:' Why don't you ride on a horse? *'Wolt:' Why? Well... I've always fought like this, on my feet. *'Sue:' Isn't it hard to fight on the ground? *'Wolt:' No, not really. I mean, I think it would be harder trying to shoot from horseback. *'Sue:' I see... *Sue leaves* *'Wolt:' Uh, Sue? ...What was that all about? B Support *'Sue:' Wolt. *'Wolt:' Oh hi, Sue. *'Sue:' I still think it's better on horseback. *'Wolt:' What? ...Do you mean about fighting with a bow? *'Sue:' Yes. With a horse, it's easier to approach and step back from your target. *'Wolt:' Well, I'm sure it's up to each his own... Wait, did you actually get off your horse and try shooting from the ground? *'Sue:' I wouldn't know unless I actually try. *'Wolt:' But that's dangerous! If you do something you're not used to during battle, you could get yourself killed! *'Sue:' No, not in battle. I was just shooting at some trees during our breaks. *'Wolt:' Oh... *'Sue:' Thank you. *'Wolt:' ? *'Sue:' Thank you for being concerned about me. *'Wolt:' Well... We're allies in the same army, right? A Support *'Sue:' Wolt? What's the matter? You're out of breath. *'Wolt:' ...Geez, it sure is tough trying to keep up with a horse... I mean, remember how you said that it was easier to keep up with your target on horseback? So... *'Sue:' You tried it? *'Wolt:' I wouldn't know unless I actually try. Remember? *'Sue:' How did you do? *'Wolt:' Well, you can't beat a horse's speed. Still, I think it's more stable on foot, so... *'Sue:' I thought it was dangerous to try something you're not used to during battle? *'Wolt:' ...Oh. ...Well, I only tried it for a little bit, so it's okay. *'Sue:' If you want to take advantage of a horse's speed, you can ride behind me. *'Wolt:' That's all right with you? *'Sue:' Although, I don't think you'll be able to shoot very well. *'Wolt:' Shoot very well? I probably wouldn't even be able to stay on! Yeah... I think I should stay on the ground. It seems to be more fit for me. *'Sue:' Haha... Perhaps you're right. Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Supports